


Taken: How it Should have ended

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Fix-It, Hurt No Comfort, Not for Olicty fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A 4x15 ending scene. I didn't like how that went so I decided I need some fic therapy and came up with this instead. Enjoy.(Originally posted on Fan Fiction.net a few years back and for reason never transferred over to this site)





	Taken: How it Should have ended

**Hey guys**

**So this is another one shot. As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the loft, Oliver is sitting at the dinner table with shutting a laptop. Emotionally drained after recording the video message to William and tries to bury the thought of maybe not ever getting to see his son again. The sacrifice he just has made is one that has been the most difficult to have done out of a very long list.

Hearing movement Oliver glances up "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough" Felicity replied, rolling in on her wheel chair "Oliver, we need to talk."

"About a number of things I suspect" Oliver replied, to tiered to even say much else.

Placing the ring down on the table "Let's start with I can't do this. When your son was in danger, I had to table what I was feeling about everything, but now I need space" Felicity said.

Oliver tires to speak but is silenced with a glare.

"I know the position Samantha put you in, was an impossible decision, but you should have told me. Marriage is about inclusion it's about leaning on your partner when things get complicated. You can't do that" Felicity replied.

"I'm trying to" Oliver said, guilt filled.

"And now you're sending William away, but once again, you have left me out of the decision" Felicity said, a bit of venom.

"No. Maybe you just don't get it but you are not William's mother. Samantha is and I'm the boy's father. We get to decide what is best for our son. This has nothing to do with or involve around you" Oliver said, getting to his feet.

"Oliver, you need to let me" Felicity began, only the cold look she got was enough to get her to wisely shut up.

"I've been silent every time I discovered you lied to me or yelled at me because you could. I was in denial of thinking our relationship was healthy but I'm done. You want to control every aspect of my life but I have a little too much self-respect" Oliver replied, angrily.

"But I do love you" Felicity said, desperately.

"I really don't care anymore. I'm done running after you" Oliver said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**My main reason for writing this was Felicity's line in 4x15 of how she was upset that Oliver didn't consulate her about William first. Yea I don't think so because while Olicty may be broken up hopefully for good I'm not going to let that go by. After that comment it's kind of shown to me that the writers are never going to have Felicity ever get called out on the crap she does or says.**

**Until next time.**

 


End file.
